solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Ароматерапия
thumb|Аромалампа thumb|Прибор для распыления ароматических составов Аро́матерапи́я — разновидность альтернативной медицины , в которой используется воздействие на организм летучих ароматических веществ, получаемых преимущественно из растений. Термин «ароматерапия» — неологизм, он не встречается ни в одном из толковых словарей русского языка. В БСЭ можно найти следующее: «Ароматические растения: эфирномасличные растения с более или менее сильным запахом, возникающим вследствие содержания в отдельных органах (цветки, семена, плоды, листья и др.) или во всём растении эфирного масла.» История ароматерапии Ароматерапия относится к альтернативной медицине, наряду с гомеопатией, фитотерапией, натуропатией, траволечением и т. п. В древние времена существовала лишь народная медицина, которая служила человечеству на протяжении тысячелетий. В современном мире с развитием фармацевтической промышленности она перешла в разряд альтернативных, то есть нетрадиционных с точки зрения современной медицины. Тем не менее, у народной медицины осталось много приверженцев.Рахматуллин М. Ш. Альтернативная медицина. Что это? // Альтернативная медицина. — 2004. — № 3 Эфирные масла в ароматерапии Основными инструментами ароматерапии являются эфирные масла. Компоненты эфирных масел могут образоваться в различных частях растений; в дальнейшем они могут распределяться в тканях растения; как правило, они в значительной степени накапливаются в определённых тканях, в растворённом или эмульгированном состоянии. Они являются продуктами вторичного метаболизма растений. Начиная с 20-х годов прошлого века, с развитием парфюмерной химии, которая научилась имитировать ароматы концентрированных летучих веществ, получаемых из растений, термин «эфирные масла» стали переносить и на искусственные или синтетические продукты, аналогичные тем, которые получают экстракцией из растений. В английском языке для того, чтобы одно понятие не подменялось другим, имеются специальные обозначения. Термин «Essential oils» используется для обозначения натуральных эфирных масел. Искусственно созданные эфирные масла называют «Fragrances oils» («Ароматические масла», то есть ароматизаторы). В русском языке для этих продуктов недобросовестные продавцы иногда используют один термин — «эфирные масла», что порождает не только путаницу, но может серьёзно навредить здоровью во время ароматерапевтической практики. Искусственно созданные «эфирные масла» по химическому составу обычно не имеют ничего общего с натуральными. Их роднит исключительно аромат. Чтобы отличить натуральные масла от искусственных ароматизаторов введено правило: все натуральные эфирные масла должны иметь ботаническое название растения, из которого оно получено. Например, если в названии эфирного масла написано: «''эфирное масло розмарина''», это, возможно, означает, что данный продукт искусственного происхождения. Натуральное эфирное масло розмарина должно обозначаться следующим образом: Эфирное масло розмарина (Rosmarinus officinalis), где в скобках указано ботаническое название растения, из которого оно получено. Чтобы избежать путаницы, которая может иметь серьёзные негативные последствия для тех, кто использует ароматерапию как способ лечения, в одном из учебных пособий по ароматерапииЛ. Голан, Н. Виноградова. Ароматерапия. Учебный курс. было предложено ввести новые термины. Натуральным эфирным маслам предлагалось присвоить термин, «который более полно открывает их свойства и назначение»: «фитоэссенции». Для искусственных «эфирных масел» предлагалось оставить прежнее название — «эфирные масла». В настоящее время эти новые термины кое-где используются практикующими ароматерапевтами, но в связи с малой распространённостью, они могут лишь усилить непонимание и ввести дополнительную путаницу. Из истории познания растительного мира Даже если какие-либо натуральные эфирные масла и были известны людям в ранний период развития человеческого общества, большинство ароматов, получаемых людьми, использовались в виде притираний (мазей) и фимиама. Антропологи полагают, что первобытная «парфюмерия» началась с поджигания смолистых выделений ладана. Со временем растения, богатые ароматическими веществами, стали смешивать с животными и растительными маслами для смазывания тела во время ритуальных церемоний. На всем африканском континенте люди покрывали свою кожу ароматными маслами, тем самым защищая себя от жары и пересыхания кожи. Эта практика была распространена вплоть до берегов Средиземноморья, где атлеты смазывали свои тела ароматными маслами перед спортивными соревнованиями. В Древнем Египте в Гелиополисе, городе Солнца, утром возжигали смолы, в полдень — мирр, а на заходе солнца — кифи.D’Andrea, J. Ancient Herbs. J. Paul Getty Museum, Malibu, CA. 1982 Китай и Индия На Востоке к растениям всегда относились с благоговением и почтением. Некоторые растения возводились в ранг священных. В Индии и Китае вокруг растительного мира создавались целые философские учения. Считалось, что лечение травами — это священный ритуал, выполнять который может лишь человек, морально и психологически подготовленный. В Китае первая книга по траволечению появилась около двух тысяч лет до н. э. во время династии Чин Хань. Подобно христианским гностикам, последователи даосизма полагали, что душа растений живёт в ароматах растений. Для обозначения ароматов, благовоний и парфюмерии китайцы использовали слово «heang». Они считали, что одни и те же лекарственные препараты из растений оказывают далеко не одинаковое действие на разнообразные функции организма. При успешном лечении должна учитываться каждая мелочь, вплоть до того, в какой последовательности нужно смешивать растения. Прописывая больному лекарства, во внимание принималось и время суток, когда в организме человека с помощью лекарства может быть достигнуто благоприятное для больного равновесие между «инь» и «ян».Arber, A. Herbals: Their Origin and Evolution; A Chapter in the History of Botany. University Press, Cambridge. 1912 В Индии получила развитие философия Аюрведы. Аюрведа — это санскритское слово, имеющее два корня: «ayur» («жизнь») и «veda» («знание»). Аюрведа — наука о познании жизни. Она строится на комплексном лечении человека. В наше время такое лечение называют холистическим. То есть все стороны жизни должны работать вместе — питание, образ жизни, образ мыслей и т. д. Одним из ключевых компонентов холистического лечения является осознание того, что в процессах оздоровления значительную роль играет жизненная энергия («прана»). Индийские лекари получали информацию из религиозного источника «Веды». Это старейшая священная книга, известная людям. Именно в ней указаны некоторые медицинские рецепты, которые считаются первыми записанными рецептами в истории человечества. В книге описана духовная и философская концепция, согласно которой люди являются частью природы, а приготовление лекарств из растений — это священное действие. Аюрведическая система — один из старейших методов лечения болезней с использованием растений. Однако, прежде всего, это философская система, в которой прием растения сопровождался физическими упражнениями и духовной медитацией с целью достижения гармонии между физическим и духовным началом. Древний Египет Влияние и заслуги Древнего Египта в развитии науки о растениях бесценны. Проследив историю древнего мира и ознакомившись с древними текстами, найденными археологами, можно с уверенностью утверждать, что современным знаниям о растительном мире во многом мы обязаны древним египтянам. Знания древнеегипетских лекарей и жрецов, изложенные в папирусах и, как продолжение, в книгах Диоскорида, Плиния Старшего и других древних авторов, легли в основу современных знаний о растениях. К сожалению, первоисточники дошли до наших дней в весьма отрывочном и неполном виде.Alpin, P. Plantes d’Edypte, Cairo 1980 Древняя Греция Большая часть медицинских знаний о лечебных свойствах растений пришла в раннюю Грецию из Египта. В VII веке до н. э. столица Греции Афины была крупным торговым центром, в котором среди прочих процветали лавки торговцев ароматными благовониями. В этих лавках продавались продукты из благовонных растений, главным образом густые мази на основе оливкового, миндального, касторового масел. Настои изготавливались из майорана, лилии, тимьяна, шалфея, аниса, розы, ириса и других растений. Благовония считались даром богов и в основном использовались для совершения религиозных обрядов. Настоящий расцвет эпохи благовоний наступил в Древней Греции после того, как Александр Македонский совершил свои победоносные походы в Египет и Малую Азию. Великий полководец заимствовал у персов традиции использования благовоний именно для получения наслаждения от прекрасных ароматов, а не только для использования в религиозных обрядах (как это было принято ранее).Theophrastus. Enquiry into Plants and Minor Works on Odors and Weather Signs. (translation by Hort A. Cambridge, 1949 Египетские жрецы, владеющие тайнами составления благовоний, свято верили в их божественную сущность и считали, что бесценного дара богов не должен касаться человек. Поэтому они с осуждением взирали на то, как Александр Македонский ублажал не только свое разгоряченное тело драгоценными каплями священных благовоний, но и использовал его для ароматизации трона и других предметов обихода. Возмущенные поведением греков, египетские жрецы решили не открывать «варварам» тайные знания о целебных свойствах растений.Anderson, F.J. The Illustrated History of the Herbal. Columbia Univ. Press, New York. 1977 Древний Рим Римляне внесли немалый вклад в развитие врачевания растениями, добавив к принятым в Египте и Древней Греции традиционным ритуалам с использованием благовоний, банные процедуры и массаж. В I веке н. э. Рим импортировал около 2800 тонн ладана и 550 тонн мирры в год. И мужчины, и женщины буквально купались в благовониях, а обслуживающие их рабы назывались «косметаэ» (cosmetae). Римляне использовали ароматные вещества трех типов: ладисмата (ladysmata) — твердые ингредиенты, стиммата (stymmata) — ароматические масла и диапасмата (diapasmata) — парфюмерные средства в виде пудры.Dioscorides. The Greek Herbal of Dioscorides. Translated by J.Goodyer (1655), edited by R.T.Gunther, Oxfor 1934 (repr.NY 1959). Греческий врач-фармацевт Гален (131—200 годы н. э.), живший в Риме, в более чем 20 книгах описал способы приготовления лекарств из растительных и животных ингредиентов. Как дань аккуратности Галена в его записях возник термин «галенова аптека». Вскоре из лекарского дела выросло и отделилось новое направление — аптекарское. Врачи диагностировали заболевание и выписывали лекарство, а аптекари или фармацевты занимались приготовлением лекарств. Таким образом, термин «''materia medica''», означающий в переводе «медицинские материалы», был синонимом веществ и продуктов, получаемых из природных источников и применяемых врачами той эпохи.Grieve, Maude. A Modern Herbal; The Medicinal, Culinary, Cosmetic and Economic Properties, Cultivation and Folk-Lore of Herbs, Grasses, Fungi, Shrubs, and Trees. Peter Smith Pub; (1971) (originally published in 1931) После падения Римской империи знания греков и римлян были унаследованы учеными Ближнего Востока. В период набегов варваров на Рим тысячи образованных людей, опасаясь за свою жизнь, были вынуждены искать укрытия в городах Ближнего Востока. С собой они несли книги с бесценными знаниями, в которых было собрано все великое наследие предыдущих поколений, в том числе опыт врачевания растениями. Древние книги переводились на арабский язык. Арабские ученые подхватили и развили науку о растениях. Пожалуй, самым полным трудом, дошедшим до наших дней, является «Канон врачебной науки», написанный арабским алхимиком, астрономом, философом, математиком, врачом и поэтом по имени Ибн Сина (Авиценна) (980—1030). «Темные времена» растительного мира С падением Римской империи прогресс науки в Европе остановился, а вместе с этим пришла в упадок наука о врачевании растениями. Знания, дошедшие из античных времен, были в основном сосредоточены в монастырях и недоступны простым людям. Раннее Средневековье характеризовалось суеверным отношением к растениям. Некоторые растения подвергались прямому преследованию. Появилось множество суеверий. Так, например, среди людей той эпохи было поверье, что под дном горшка с базиликом живёт скорпион. И если вдыхать аромат базилика, скорпион может пробраться в мозг. На протяжении почти тысячи лет после падения Римской империи в Европе мир растений, наряду с остальными отраслями знаний, был предан забвению. Свирепствовала инквизиция, миллионы людей были сожжены на кострах. Люди, посмевшие заниматься врачеванием с помощью трав, безжалостно уничтожались. А вместе с ними уходили опыт и знания о растительном мире. Во время эпохи Возрождения вновь появилась мода на знания. Знать Европы стремилась собрать все известные литературные источники в своих частных библиотеках. Появилась также традиция разведения богатых растениями садов, где рядом с декоративными растениями соседствовали лекарственные. Некоторые из аристократов поручали художникам делать красивые, хотя и не всегда точные, каталоги своих растительных коллекций. В университетах начали изучать ботанику и растительную жизнь «лекарственных» садов. Россия Искусство врачевания растениями в России также имеет свои давние традиции, передаваемые устно, из поколения в поколение. Зачастую травников побаивались, наделяя их магическими способностями. Данных о развитии траволечения на территории древней Руси сохранилось мало. У скифов, обитавших в Северном Причерноморье на территории от Днепра до Дона (VII—I века н. э.), в лечебной практике с успехом применяли разнообразные растения. Плиний Старший отмечал, что скифские лекарственные растения использовались как прекрасное лечебное средство не только на родине, но и далеко за её пределами — в Греции и Италии. О распространении скифских лекарственных растений свидетельствуют также писатели и философы древности Геродот, Аристотель, Катон Старший, Плавт. «Скифские женщины растирают на шероховатом камне куски кипариса, кедра и ладана, подливая воду. Затем полученным от растирания тестом обмазывают все свое тело и лицо. От этого тело приобретает приятный запах, а когда на следующий день смывают намазанный слой, оно становится чистым и блестит».Herodotus. The Histories. (various translations) «Взяв конопляное семя, скифы подлезают под войлочную юрту и затем бросают его на раскаленные камни. От этого поднимается такой сильный дым и пар, что никакая эллинская паровая баня не сравнится с такой баней. Наслаждаясь ею, скифы громко вопят от удовольствия»Геродот, История, 4-75. Опыт скифов унаследовали жители Киевской, а затем и Московской Руси. В IX—X веках в Киевскую Русь стали постепенно проникать сведения о лекарственных свойствах трав. В основном они исходили из Византии. Первым официальным врачом на Руси был грек Моанн Смер (1053—1125), которого пригласил Владимир Мономах. Травы везли из Константинополя (Царьграда) и из Генуэзских колоний в Крыму. В XI веке лечение травами перешло в руки монахов, которые стали организовывать сбор и обработку трав. В это время появляются письменные труды с описанием накопленного опыта — травники и зелийники, копии которых во множестве распространялись в народе.Энциклопедия народной медицины. М.,1994, т. 3 В XIII—XV веках во времена монголо-татарского нашествия почти все ранние рукописи по медицине погибли. Лишь после свержения монголо-татарского ига вновь установилась связь между Русью и западноевропейскими странами. В Москве при Иване IV в 1581 году. открылась первая аптека для обслуживания царского двора, работа которой строилась по западноевропейскому образцу. Тогда же, в 1581 году была открыта «Аптекарская изба», которая, исповедовала исконно русскую народную медицину. В правление Бориса Годунова «Аптекарская изба» была преобразована в «Обтекарьский приказ», куда входили сушильни, склады, аптеки и другие подсобные помещения. В эти годы на Руси начинает появляться все больше медицинской литературы. Особо хочется выделить так называемые вертограды («вертоград» — означает «сад», «цветник», «огород»). Ветроградами называли переводы книг западноевропейских авторов о применении лекарственных растений. Они оставались очень популярными вплоть до XIX века. В XIX веке использование лечебных растений в медицинских учреждениях России значительно сократилось в связи с успехами химии, позволившей выделять и применять высокоактивные лечебные препараты, получаемые из растительного сырья. Однако многие русские ученые не прекращали исследование растений и их использование с лечебной целью. Хронология изучения свойств эфирных масел В 1876 году Роберт Кох открыл микробы, которые вызывают заболевание сибирской язвой. В 1884 году ученый доказал, что терпены (компоненты ряда ЭМ) подавляют и даже могут уничтожать микробы, вызывающие, в частности, сибирскую язву и туберкулез.Robert Koch: A life in medicine and bacteriology, Thomas D. Brock (Hardcover — Jan. 1, 1999) В 1910 году Мартиндел (Martindale) показал, что эфирное масло орегано является сильнейшим антисептиком растительного происхождений из всех известных на тот момент антисептиков.Medical Aromatherapy: Healing with Essential Oils by Kurt Schnaubelt (Paperback — Jan. 12, 1999) Доктор Рене Гаттефоссе (Rene Gattefosse)первым обобщил информацию о лечебном действии различных эфирных масел. В 1935 году Рене-Морис Гаттефоссе впервые ввел термин «ароматерапия» в качестве названия рубрики в журнале "Современная парфюмерия", где он печатал с декабря 1935 по конец 1936 гг отрывки из своей, ещё не изданной, книги "Ароматерапия: эфирные масла и растительные гормоны"(1937).Центр фитоароматерапии ООО РЕАЛ, статьи, Два мифа из истории ароматерапии В годы второй Мировой войны доктор Валнет воевал в рядах французской армии. Когда сократились поставки антибиотиков для фронта, доктор Валнет начал использовать эфирные масла для лечения раненых. К его удивлению, эфирные масла прекрасно подавляли различные инфекции. Дело Валнета было продолжено двумя его студентами; доктором Полем Белашем (Paul Belaiche) и доктором Жаном Клодом Лапразом (Jean Claude Lapraz). Было обнаружено, что эфирные масла обладают противовирусными, антибактериальными, противогрибковыми и антисептическими свойствами, а также являются прекрасными переносчиками кислорода на клеточном уровне.«Comment traiter son angoisse et sa fatigue sans se droguer : Les plantes et les oligoéléments pour vaincre la spasmophilie» (Paperback) Paul Belaiche (Author)"La Plante médicinale (Paperback) C. (Christian) Duraffourd (Author), J. C. (Jean Claude) Lapraz (Author), R Chemli (Author) В 1949—1950 годах Шредер (Schroeder) и Мессинг (Messing) разработали метод, который впоследствии стал называться «ароматограммой» (метод проверки, который позволяет исследовать эффективность эфирных масел для лечения широкого круга заболеваний). В 1954—1956 годах Келлнер (Kellner) и Коберт (Kobert) опубликовали исследование о влиянии 175 эфирных масел на восемь бактерий, распространяющихся через воздух, а также на различные грибки. В 1964 году Жан Валнет опубликовал книгу «Практика ароматерапии» (The Practice of Aromatherapy). Валнет обнаружил, что с помощью эфирных масел можно лечить психиатрических больных, при этом результат лечения ощущался почти сразу.The Practice of Aromatherapy: A Classic Compendium of Plant Medicines and Their Healing Properties by Jean Valnet M.D. and Robert B. Tisserand (Paperback — June 1, 1982) Австрийский косметолог Маргарет Мори (Marguerite Maury) выдвинула идею о комбинированном применении эфирных масел и массажа. Руководство Маргарет Мори по ароматерапии: «Секрет жизни и молодости» — известная книга, которая впервые была опубликована в 1961 году.Marguerite Maury’s Guide to Aromatherapy: The Secret of Life and Youth by Marguerite Maury (Paperback — Nov. 25, 2004) В 1972 году Х. Одуи (H. Audhoui), П. Белаш, Ж. Буржон (J. Bourgeon), П. Дураффорд (P. Duraffourd), К. Дураффорд (C. Duraffourd), М. Гиролт (M. Girault) и Ж. К. Лапраз применили метод ароматограммы для разработки методик лечения эфирными маслами широкого круга инфекционных заболеваний. Было исследовано сорок эфирных масел и одна настойка. В 1977 году Роберт Тиссеренд (Robert Tisserand) опубликовал первую книгу по ароматерапии на английском языке «Искусство ароматерапии» (The Art of Aromatherapy).The Art of Aromatherapy: The Healing and Beautifying Properties of the Essential Oils of Flowers and Herbs by Robert B. Tisserand (Paperback — Apr. 1, 1978) В 1978 году Поль Белаш опубликовал свой трехтомных труд по клиническому применению ароматерапии для лечения широкого круга инфекций и дегенеративных заболеваний. В своей работе «Применение фитотерапии и ароматерапии» (Traite de phytotherapie et d’aromatherapie) доктор Поль Белаш доказал, что эфирные масла орегано, тимьяна, гвоздичного дерева, корицы и чайного дерева имеют очень сильные антибактериальные и противогрибковые свойства.Traité de phytothérapie et d’aromathérapie, tome 1. L’Aromatogramme by Belaiche (Hardcover — Apr. 18, 1996) В 1979 году Кубечка (Kubeczka) разработал руководство по определению качества эфирных масел, применяемых в медицинских целях.Essential Oils: Analysis by Capillary Gas Chromatography and Carbon 13-NMR Spectroscopy by K.-H. Kubeczka (Hardcover — 1980) В 1990 году Пьер Франшомм (Pierre Franchomme) и Даниэль Пеноэл (Daniel Penoel) опубликовали руководство по медицинской ароматерапии «L’aromatherapie exactement». В настоящее время во Франции эфирные масла используются, главным образом, для контролирования инфекций. Во Франции сертификаты ароматерапевтов и фитотерапевтов могут получить только дипломированные врачи. В США практиковать ароматерапию могут только врачи, медсестры, эстетические косметологи (aesthetician) и массажисты. В России практика ароматерапевтов государством не регулируется. В торговой сети большинство эфирных масла относятся к категории «косметика», и лишь очень небольшая часть масел производится в соответствии с фармакопеей. Исследования в области ароматерапии активно продолжаются. Однако в настоящее время они сдвинуты в сторону выделения и изучения отдельных компонентов из состава эфирных масел. Так, например, основное химическое вещество из состава эфирного масла лемонграсса — цитраль — является сильным раздражителем кожи. В то время как эфирное масло лемонграсса, в которой содержится до 90 % цитраля, не обладает таким действием. Это объясняется тем, что состав эфирных масел изучен не полностью. Многие вещества пока даже не идентифицированы. Из 300 компонентов известно всего лишь не больше 170 веществ. Возрождение ароматерапии Именно методика ароматограммы положила начало возрождению ароматерапии, несмотря на то, что ранее неизвестные и неиспользуемые эфирные масла были отвергнуты медицинской фармакологиейВиктор Погадаев. Ароматерапия снова в моде. - "Вечерняя Москва", 23.10.2000. Доктор Валнет составил ароматограмму приблизительно 60 эфирных масел. Их свойства подавлять инфекции оказались поразительными. Было выявлено, что наиболее эффективные эфирные масла, уничтожающие инфекции, содержат одни и те же компоненты. Знание химического состава эфирных масел, обладающих противоинфекционными свойствами, дает возможность использовать эти свойства. * Фенолы: карвакрол, тимол и эвгенол — являются чрезвычайно сильными антибактериальными веществами * Коричный альдегид — такой же сильный, как и упомянутые фенолы (используются в качестве противоинфекционных средств) * Широкий спектр активности монотерпенолов: линалоол, терпинеол, гераниол, туйанол и ментол — являются эффективными и полезными средствами в борьбе с бактериальными инфекциями. * Сесквитерпенолы: каротол и виридифлорол — являются очень сильными противоинфекционными веществами. * Альдегиды: цитраль, цитронеллаль и куминаль — являются важными антибактериальными веществами. * Кетоны: вербенон, туйон, камфара, пинокамфон, криптон, фенхон, ментон, пиперитон и карвон — эффективны при инфекциях, сопровождаемых слизистыми выделениями. * Оксиды: особенно 1,8-цинеол — являются важной противоинфекционной молекулой и средством, тонизирующим лимфатическую систему. * Тимол, карвакрол и эвгенол хорошо известны как мощные противогрибковые вещества. Развитие ароматерапии в России Так же как и на Западе, периоды горячего интереса к ароматерапии сменялись временами гонений, упадка и забвения. Тем не менее, на протяжении почти полувека в СССР серьёзно исследовались фитонциды растений, растительные антибиотики и эфирные масла. Сам термин «фитонциды» впервые предложил в 1928 году известный советский микробиолог Борис Токин. Позже пропаганде ароматерапевтических идей способствовал профессор Вячеслав Николаевский, энтузиаст широкого применения эфирных масел в качестве биорегуляторов, в том числе в пульмонологии и на вредных производствах. В СССР были защищены десятки кандидатских и докторских диссертаций, получены ценные сведения о механизмах действия летучих ароматных веществ на человека и на микроорганизмы; наконец, было создано множество эффективных препаратов — в их числе известные всем «Ингалипт», «Каметон», «Камфомен», «Пропосол». Тем не менее, номенклатура доступных эфирных масел была ограничена тремя-пятью наименованиями, производимыми из отечественного сырья. А для создания широкой научно-практической базы требовался гораздо более широкий спектр, который мог быть обеспечен только импортом. В настоящее время ароматерапия в России переживает время упадка в плане проведения исследовательских работ. Однако она широко используется в повседневной жизни на уровне массового использования без каких-либо серьёзных научных подходов и учёта мировых достижений в области ароматерапии. Этот процесс никак не контролируется государством, что может привести к серьёзным проблемам со здоровьем. Так, например, на интернет-сайтах можно встретить множество рецептов с участием эфирных масел, где нарушается . Запрещается наносить в неразбавленном виде на кожу и слизистые оболочки эфирные масла с высоким содержанием альдегидов''Леонова Н. С.'' Ароматерапия для начинающих. — ФАИР-ПРЕСС, 2007. Применение Поле деятельности ароматерапии очень обширно. Это связано с тем, что её инструменты, эфирные масла обладают самыми различными действиями на организм человека: успокаивающее, восстанавливающее, стимулирующее, антибактериальное и т. п. Лечебный эффект включает в себя уход за состоянием кожного покрова, предупреждение и лечение различных внутренних заболеваний, воздействие на эмоциональном уровне. Например, массаж с использованием эфирных масел не только расслабляет мышцы, но оказывает благотворное воздействие на кожный покров. В процессе массажа ароматы эфирных масел способствует релаксации нервной системы и её восстановлению. Эфирные масла «работают» в гармонии с организмом, помогая ему восстанавливать и балансировать его природные функции. Эфирное масло ромашки римской не только восстанавливает клетки организма, она обладает антисептическим и заживляющих действием в равной степени, как и несет в себе антигрибковый и антивоспалительный эффект. Большинство эфирных масел, в отличие от синтетических лекарств, обладают множеством полезных свойств. Механизмы воздействия при ароматерапии Различают три возможных механизма действия ароматерапии: * Фармакологический: после применения эфирных масел в организме происходят химические изменения, вызванные взаимодействием компонентов эфирных масел с гормонами, ферментами, кислотами организма и др. факторами; * Физиологический: эфирные масла оказывают стимулирующее или успокаивающее, восстанавливающее действие на органы или ткани организма, причем в этом процессе может быть задействована нервная система; * Психологический: в результате вдыхания ароматов эфирных масел возникает индивидуальный (сознательный или подсознательный) ответ организма на запах. Эмоциональная реакция, в свою очередь, может вызвать психические или физиологические изменения в организме.Sheppard-Hanger, Sylla. The Aromatherapy practitioner correspondence course.The Atlantic Institute of Aromatherapy. Tampa, 1998 Методы ароматерапии В практике ароматерапии существует несколько способов использования эфирных масел: Внутреннее применение: * прием внутрь * ректальное введение * вагинальное введение Наружное применение: * массаж; * ванны; * компрессы. Распыление в воздухе: * ингаляции; * аромалампы; * спреи. Ароматерапия при депрессии По мнению ароматерапевтов, к эфирным маслам, которые способны облегчить состояние при депрессии, относятся: бергамотовое, гераниевое, грейпфрутовое, жасминовое, иланг-иланговое, кардамоновое, лавандовое, лимонное, неролиевое, розовое, ромашковое и некоторые другие. При чувстве тоски рекомендуются, в частности, эфирные масла дягиля (дудника), лимона, мяты курчавой. Важно найти то эфирное масло, запах которого полезен данному конкретному человеку. При тяжёлой депрессии ароматерапия не заменяет профессиональную медицинскую помощь, но может улучшить настроение и самочувствие. При нервном истощении Полезными для укрепления нервной системы, устранения раздражительности, создания атмосферы спокойствия и гармонии считаются эфирные масла бергамота, валерианы, ветиверии, лаванды, ладана, майорана, ромашки, сандалового дерева. Интересный факты Интерестным фактом является и то, что часть цветов не имеют никакого аромата, до тех пор пока их не объединят с другими компонентами. И только в этом случае их запах раскрывается и представляет запоминающееся необычное сочетание.Малоизвестные факты о духах. Примечания Литература * Войткевич С. А. Эфирные масла для парфюмерии и ароматерапии. М.: Пищевая промышленность, 1999 * Ирисова О. А. "Ароматерапия. Практическое руководство" * * * Ссылки * Официальный сайт NAHA Национальная ассоциация холистической ароматерапии Категория:Альтернативная медицина Категория:Ароматерапия